A Dark Hope
by Vladabean
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is taken as a prisoner to a concentration/work camp. There, he meets Otabek, Pichit, Yuratchka, and (most importantly) Victor. They become the best of friends, and make it through the tough grind together.


It's World War Two, and Yuri Katsuki tries to make it through his hard new life at a work camp with his four new best friends, also trying to survive. (Yuri's point of view)

Chapter one, Day One

Year: 1947, December 8th.

Time: 5:00 am.

I stepped off the train into the freezing weather and looked around. God knows how many Nazis were out there. It was warmer than my homeland, but not a lot. I knew right then, that I was taken as a prisoner, and I was far away from home. "Well, Here I am…wherever this place is…" I said to myself. I realized that speaking English might not have been such a waste of time, and there were people from all over the world here. I was walking over to a less crowded area when I ran into a young man. Pichit Chulanont.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt? I am so, so sorry! I just-" I stopped him. "Hey. It's ok. All you did was accidentally run into me. My name's Yuri. Yuri Katsuki. And you are?" He looked as though I were a god. He was going to be a great friend. "Nice to meet you Yuri! I'm Pichit. Pichit Chulanont. If you want, I'll leave. I'm sorry, I'm a people pleaser." I laughed. "Why would I want you to leave? You're such a nice person with a great personality as far as I can tell. You don't have a lot of friends here do you?" He shook his head. "Well, If you want, I'll be your friend. You seem like a great person, and I like that about you."

He smiled. "That would be nice…thank you…" I blushed a little from the moment being so awkward. "Well, we'd better get going." three hours later, we got to our destination. A work camp. Thankfully, the soldiers would give us three days for everyone to arrive. We got settled, and Pichit and I got to know eachother.

Chapter two, Day Two

Year: 1947, December 9th.

Time: 6:00 am.

The next day, the second lot came. They seemed to be mostly Russian, from their accents. A tall man and a boy, who seemed to be about 16 or 17, came up to us. "Zastrav-sorry. I meant to say hi. I'm just so used to speaking Russian. I'm Victor, and this," He acknowledged the boy, who was looking around, and trying to figure things out. "Is Yuratchka. He also goes by Yura. But anyway, he's my brother and he doesn't speak anything other than Kazach or Russian. I was more than happy to translate everything to him. But we were wondering if you could help us with...well, everything." The more I looked at him, the more I realized that he was looking at me in a more...interested way...than any other person. He seemed to have a...THING FOR ME! I also realized that he was kinda cute...and just...wonderful! I had to do something. I decided to call Pichit over to help me. "So..." I began. "My name is Yuri, Yuri Katsuki, and this Is Pichit." "Pichit Chulanont. Hi!" "And we would be happy to help you with anything you need."

"Spassibo, Yuri. Hey...what building were you assigned to? We were assigned to the one over to the far right corner over there." I realized that I was blushing really, really hard. "Oh, well, what a coincidence! Pichit and I were assigned to that one too! So, uh...see you 'round victor...I hope." "You too Yuri!" He went to go set up in the building. "Oh I get it now, Yuri...you like him don't you..." "mhm" Victor...he smelled like fresh baked pirozhky...it was awesome...he was awesome...

Chapter Three, Day Three

Year: 1947, December 10th

Time: 5:30 am

Victor, Yura, Pichit and I were talking about our homelands and getting to know each other, when the last of the prisoners came to the camp. We went outside to see If we knew anyone or something, when for the first time since I first saw him, Yura was...SMILING!? Yes. Smiling. He was looking at a tall, buff young man who looked about 18 or so. He looked at us, saw Yura, and bolted over to us. He shouted something in Kazach, which Yura understood, and yelled something that sounded similar back. They ran to each other. and...they kissed. It melted my heart, and I almost cried at how much they missed each other it seemed. The young man's name, was Otabek Altin.

that night, when the guard fell asleep, Victor came down from the bunk on top of mine, and he came close to me. I wasn't sleeping that night anyway, so I was kind of happy to see him. But he did more than just wave hello. He got in the bed with me, held me close, and he kissed me. I kissed back. That was it. That was his way of asking me to be his lover...I pulled back, and leaned close to his ear. "Yes..." I whispered. "It was love at first sight, Yuri. We saw the way we looked at each other, and we knew it would turn out to be this way. I love you." Those last three words...they made everything I had ever hated, been afraid of, dread, any of those things...hearing those three words made everything terrible just go away. Hearing those three words brought me back to life inside again. I'm only 24 years old. I thought that my life was complete, and that I could just go on, thinking about bills, or what I would do if I went bankrupt. I didn't think to plan my life out. I never expected that something like this would happen.

I didn't plan this. But for the first time in my entire life, I felt something that was more than happiness or friendship. I felt...love. I had never felt any attraction to anyone in my life. But then Victor, OH! My sweet Victor came along, and we fell in love. I would never feel the same about anyone else...Victor was my love forever.

One year later

Chapter Four: Day 370

Year: 1948, December 10th

Time: 1:15 pm

We started thinking about escaping in the beginning of the year. We started by learning each other's languages. and then Yura and Otabek

learned English, since it was just easier that way. One day, we were on a break, when we were getting to the method of our escape. All of our Ideas were terrible. Well, almost all of them. Yura hadn't said a word. in fact, Victor was the one teaching Yura and Otabek English, and I hadn't heard Yura actually speak it. But then he spoke. His accent was beautiful. "We could dig." he said. Pichit scoffed. "That is the most-" I hit him in the side. Not too hard, but enough to make him be quiet. "He has a point, Pichit." "There's a hole someone started it seems. there are shovels, and it could be hidden easily. We would have to dig at night, so we can lessen our chances of getting caught. The building is right next to the forrest, and since we aren't far, we only have to dig about forty feet until we reach about a yard into the woods. From there, we can run to the station, and sneak onto an empty boxcar, and then we can return to our homes." He did it. He left us speechless. His idea was perfect.

We started working that night. we actually dug thirty feet that night. We stopped at about one am, and nobody suspected a thing. Everything was going smoothly...until the morning came...

Chapter Five, Day 371

Year, 1948, December 11

Time: 12:30 pm

It came. The worst day for all of us, especially Yura. we lost someone very special that day, because of one mistake. It went like this. We thought we were on break. But that wasn't the case. A young Nazi came up to us. His accent was hard to understand, but we got what he was saying. (It's fun to write German accents. Let me enjoy this a little bit. It's a very sad story.) "Hey! Just vat do you think you are doing? Hvo said hvo vere on break? Get back to vork!" Of course, Pichit tried to stand up for us and protest, but I pulled him back. But we were a little late. The Nazi grabbed Yura by the collar, and pulled a blade on him. This wasn't his first time pulling a blade on a prisoner. The blade had a faded green handle, and it had old, and fresh blood stains on it. I knew what would happen next...almost. "Get back to vork or the boy gets to see stars!" Victor started to cry for his little brother. We were all to scared to move. But then, it happened. Otabek gave his life for his love. "YURA!" He hit the Nazi pretty hard, and Yura got out of the Nazi's grip, and Yura managed to get away. Otabek wasn't so lucky. The Nazi got his gun out, and then, Otabek shouted "KEEP DIGGING! DON'T GIVE UP!" And the next thing I knew, he just lay there. Pale and at his last breaths. "Yura...Don't be so down over a lost lover, because...they will be sad in the next world." Yura was, as expected, trying to tell himself that Otabek would be alright. "OTABEK! NO! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GONNA BE OK! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE! YOU'RE-" Otabek had seen the last of this terrible, unforgiving world, and then he went limp. He stopped breathing, and went limp.

That night, we payed our respects, and dug only five feet that night out of simple respect. We were going to escape. I could feel it. Victor could feel it, Pichit could feel it, Yura could feel it, and I had a feeling that our confidence was sent from our lost friend and fighter...I just knew it was him. "Hey Yura..." I said. "What do you want Katsuki?" "Do you feel confident that we're gonna escape? We'll be ok? We're gonna make it?" "Yeah. Why?" I smiled. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe Otabek sent us this confidence, because he doesn't want us to give up because of him. It's just a thought." He smiled just a little bit. "Yeah...maybe you're right. Maybe he did. Thanks for telling me your thoughts on this. It helps. Really, it does. If you didn't, then I would just give up, and I even considered ending my life. But you told me that you felt like he wanted us to keep going, and for the first time, I actually listened to someone." We talked all night to take our minds off things. And because I figured Otabek would want us to keep going, We didn't give up.

Chapter Six, To a land called home where I am free.

Time skip to the next night at exactly twelve am.

We dug the rest of the way that night. We actually got so exited that we were almost free, that we dug to the middle of the forrest. We finally dug up, abandoned our shovels, and ran to the station. The train was leaving, and we barely made it on the empty boxcar. Victor and I gave each other a kiss of freedom, and we all hugged each other in celebration. We did it! We escaped! Those Nazis didn't see it coming! we were prisoners for hardly even a year! Victor gave a shout of relief. "NASDAROVY! We are finally free! As I think about it, We are very wealthy, for we now posess multiple priceless items! Friendship, Victory, and most importantly," We all looked at each other and at the same time, we shouted "FREEDOM!" when we got to Thailand, we said our goodbyes to Pichit, and he jumped off and started running home and laughing his heart out. Yura went over to the window, and looked up at the stars. "Otabek, if you can hear me, I love you. You still mean the world to me, and when I hugged you, I was hugging the universe. I loved that feeling. I won't ever give up. I promise." and with that, he smiled. an hour later, we got to Russia, and we had a few minutes before the train left. So Victor made up his mind. "Yura, tell Georgi and Mila to tell Papa Yakov to tell Mama Lilia that I found a lover and I went to japan to stay with him. Don't worry little brother. I will call you every day. If I can't reach you, then I will send you a letter." "Ok Victor. But If Mama gives me a rant, I'm telling her exactly what you said." "Ok! Ok! It's a deal! Bye Yura!" "Bye Victor!"

He left. As soon as we got to Japan, we explained everything to my parents and my sister Mari. they were all very supportive of me, and a few months later, Victor and I had an official wedding, and even adopted a little boy, who never actually got a name, so we gave him the name Otabek Katsuki-Nikiforov, after our great concentration camp hero, who gave his life for his lover, and told us to never give up.

The End...I hope you enjoyed this...


End file.
